1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to press tools and specifically to hydraulically operated press tools used for metal working.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known hydraulically operated press tools generally comprise a rigid structure having a work table and a head disposed above the work table. An hydraulically movable element is provided for translation between the head and the work table along substantial guide rails.
When the press tool is used, for example, in a punching operation, a punch is fixed to the movable element and a matching die to the work table. When the press tool is actuated, an hydraulic ram urges the moving element and its attached punch downwardly to pierce a work piece held above the die.
Due to the guide rail arrangement such press tools are unsuitable for performing a metal working operation at a position removed from the longitudinal axis of the hydraulic ram. For example, in a punching, slotting or cutting operation at a location adjacent an edge of the work table, the eccentric nature of the loads imposed on the press tool may cause the hydraulic ram to leak or the movable element to jam relative to the guide rails.
Furthermore, the above described arrangements generally extend a considerable distance from the work table. This makes them awkward to manufacture, transport and house.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved press tool.